The disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for preparing a cable for connectorization and more particularly to a hand tool for preparing a cable for connectorization and associated methods therefor.
Communications cables have communication components, such as optical fibers, and are often enclosed in a polymer jacket to protect the communication components. Fiber optic cables are often terminated with a field installable connector so that one or more fibers can be connected at an installation site. There are a number of tools available to facilitate field connectorization of jacketed fiber optic cables, and installation of connectors is labor-intensive. A typical cable preparation process includes the following steps: mark jacket to specified strip lengths; set marking device down; remove jacket stripping tool from the toolkit; remove jacket cover; replace jacket stripping tool to the toolkit (or set it down on a table/work surface); pick up marking device; mark aramid yarn to cut length; set marking device down; remove scissors from toolkit; cut yarn to length at the mark; and pick jacket stripping tool back up and continue subsequent installation steps.